


Any Other Day

by rock_chick



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Community: salt_burn_porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_chick/pseuds/rock_chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff's day had not at all gone to plan, but some things are just meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Other Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for for reapertownusa's prompt _any other day._ Unbetaed, and kinda short, because time difference and friend's birthday and school night, aaaargh. Here, have my salt_burn_porn cherry.

If it had been any other day, they might never have even met. He would never have seen those freckles standing out dark against skin so translucent he almost seemed to glow in the dim lighting. Eyes huge and scared, their green the only colour in his pale face, but with a determined set to his mouth. A barely-visible trembling that made Jeff want to wrap him up and keep him safe, make him his.

On any other day, Jeff would have been half way home, instead of hanging around the bar in a club he's never been to before, only heard mentioned on Fetlife, on a nearly-dead weeknight; wearing a barely dragged-together outfit (business suit and a hastily-bought black dress shirt straight out of the packet, worn open-necked, and not a single damn piece of his usual kit on him) that would never have got him through the door of Exodus back home. Maybe not this place either, on any other night. He would never have felt the thrill of watching Jensen approach, hesitantly, then make the rookie error of looking Jeff in the eye. A deep, rumbling growl soon put paid to that, the sandy head ducking down and a faint shudder running through the well-muscled body. Prettiest, most enticing sub Jeff's ever had the offer of, and he's never minded showing a newcomer the ropes.

On any other day, there would not have been a storm that closed the airport, and Jeff would have been up in the clouds, instead of down here teaching Jensen to fly. It would have been Jeff strapped into his seat, not Jensen strapped to a spanking bench, tight black leather peeled down over his perfect, rounded ass to reveal cheeks as pale as the rest of him... not that they stayed that way for long. White turned into pink, and pink into cherry red, heated up good by the flat of Jeff's hard, unforgiving hand. Gasps turning into groans, then into helpless cries; trembling turning into shaking, into full-body shudders and tugs against the leather cuffs, bruises blooming dark under the leather. Jeff's erection had grown in direct proportion to his calculation of the number of days the boy would be wearing long sleeves to hide the marks on him, and squirming in his office chair in secret enjoyment, doting on the bruises Jeff gave him.

On any other day, Jeff would have been dozing in business class, bored out of his skull, instead of dropping Jensen to his knees with the merest hint of pressure on the back of his neck, the boy perfect in his nervous, almost reluctant submission, right down to the disappearance of his freckles in a scarlet blush when Jeff wouldn't let him re-adjust his clothes before putting him down, cock as pretty as the rest of him and just as hard as Jeff's, in spite of his mortal embarrassment at being exposed in full view of any patron or employee who felt like strolling past or stopping to watch.

On any other day, Jeff would have had to make do with his own hand, instead of working Jensen's mouth open with his thumb, wetting those pillowy lips with a drop of his pre-come, and then sliding home, millimeter by millimeter, making Jensen groan with frustrated want even though he managed to keep himself still for it, good boy, earning himself an orgasm for afterwards. Jeff wouldn't have got to fuck that luscious hot mouth, watering for a taste of him, or seen the glorious moment when Jensen finally reached that quiet, calm place in his head where Jeff was his guiding light, his first and only dom, his everything. He wouldn't have had the privilege of shoving himself all the way in on his final thrust, feeling Jensen's throat spasm around him as Jensen choked and spluttered on the copious spurts of Jeff's come, _without moving a muscle_ , much less shying away, gave himself up to Jeff with complete trust, and right then Jeff wanted to give the whole world to Jensen, and follow it up with the moon and the stars.

On any other day, in any other place, Jeff would not have permitted himself the hot, filthy pleasure of laying his boy out on a banquette and jerking him into the middle of next week, fast and rough and uncompromising, with Jensen bucking and yelling out so loud that everyone in the club turned to watch him dirty himself up for his dom, shameless in his reward, and receive a standing ovation of whistles and whoops from the pervs and bar staff.

On any other day, Jeff wouldn't have gone to sleep with a gorgeous boy sleeping safe in his arms, and dreamed all night of bent heads and collars.


End file.
